Pojednanie, piosenki
Pojednanie, piosenki to pięćdziesiąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Słysząc, jak Leon mówi, że chce o niej zapomnieć, Violetta wychodzi z żalem, nie słysząc, jak Leon dokańcza rozmowę, mówiąc, że nie potrafi o niej zapomnieć. Leon mówi Gery, że skoro ona nie rozumie tego, co on czuje, to nie powinna przez jakiś czas go odwiedzać. Francesca wraca do sali, kiedy Martin kończy rozmowę, mówiąc, że będą za tydzień w Europie, i pyta się go, czy naprawdę zaraz pojadą do Europy. Martin mówi Francesce, że chciał jej o tym powiedzieć, ale ona sobie poszła. Widząc, jak Maxi i Matylda razem śpiewają, Naty odchodzi z żalem. Matylda mówi Maxiemu, że na początku myślała, że przyjazd do Argentyny to nuda, ale poznała ludzi takich jak on, i namawia go, by pokazał jej Buenos Aires. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że chce być blisko Germana, a potem go zniszczyć. Matias przypadkiem podsuwa Jade pomysł na zniszczenie Germana z odwiedzaniem go w Studiu i sprzedania dla tego planu własnej wyspy, która jest sporo warta. Violetta mówi Federico, że on musiał źle zrozumieć to, co mu powiedział Leon, bo nie udało jej się z nim porozmawiać. W tej chwili Felipe odprowadza Ludmiłę do domu. Chcąc sprawić zazdrość u Federico, Ludmiła udaje, że rozpieszcza Felipe. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że jej strategia jest bez sensu. Ludmiła przypomina Violetcie, że ona też skłamała, udając Roxy. Violetta tłumaczy Ludmile, że Roxy tylko pogarszała sprawę. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że ona nie jest z Leonem z innego powodu i na miłość trzeba długo pracować. Alex znajduje Gery grającą ze smutkiem na pianinie i proponuje jej wspólne śpiewanie na pociechę. Podczas śpiewania, Alex i Gery patrzą sobie w oczy jakby z uczuciem. Gery mówi Alex'owi, że żałuje spotkania z Leonem, bo zrozumiała, że on nawet nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Alex mówi Gery, że porozmawia z Leonem. Andres i Broduey znów próbują nagrać zajęcia z tańca, ale Gregorio znów ich przyłapuje. Diego przerywa awanturę, mówiąc tacie, iż myślał, że ten pomoże, ale jest egoistą. Felipe znów przychodzi do Ludmiły i, mimo niechęci do niego, ona udaje rozpieszczanie, gdy Federico się pojawia. Violetta wychodzi z Felipe, by pokazać mu Studio. Nicolas gniewa się na syna, że on wyszedł ze ślubu. Clement mówi tacie, że Jade była jakby przybita na ślubie i ona pewnie nie zapomniała o Germanie. Nicolas mówi synowi, że Jade wkrótce to przejdzie. Clement mówi tacie, że nie chce, żeby Jade go skrzywdziła, i wyszedł, bo źle się z tym czuł. Alex przychodzi do Leona i mówi mu, że Gery martwiła się o niego. Mówi mu też, iż to, że Violetta okropnie go potraktowała, nie oznacza, że wszyscy chcą go skrzywdzić. Leon mówi Alex'owi, że nie wie, czy czuje do Violetty to samo, co ona do niego. Alex pyta Leona, czy on zastanawia się nad wybaczeniem Violetcie. Leon odpowiada, że nie wie. Matylda proponuje Maxiemu wspólne wyjście. Maxi mówi, że nie da rady, bo jest zajęty stroną internetową. Andres mówi Maxiemu, że Matylda chyba coś do niego czuje i on powinien ją bliżej poznać, skoro on i Naty nie są już parą. Naty mówi Camili, że musi pogodzić się z tym, że straciła Maxiego. Camila doradza Naty, by na zawsze zapomniała o Maxim, jeśli wierzy, że już nic do niego nie czuje. Camila mówi Violetcie, że Francesca wyjeżdża za tydzień do Europy. Violetta namawia Diega, by szczęśliwie i wspólnie z Francescą spędzili ostatni tydzień razem. Diego natomiast mówi Violetcie, że ona i Leon się kochają i nic nie powinno im stawać na drodze. Olga mówi Beto, że nie śpiewała na ślubie, bo wzruszyła się na widok Jade wychodzącej za mąż, i ma pretensje do niego, że on ją zostawił z Ramallo na weselu. Beto mówi Oldze, że ona wzruszyła się ślubem, bo kocha Ramallo. Olga i Beto zrywają ze sobą. Po próbie tańca, Francesca słyszy, jak Diego śpiewa, i przychodzi do niego. Diego mówi Francesce, że wesprze ją w wyjeździe do Europy. Felipe pomaga uczniom Studia nad komponowaniem na stronę internetową piosenki w języku angielskim - "Friends till the end". Gregorio przyłapuje Maxiego i Broduey'a na nagrywaniu jego lekcji. Gregorio pozwala chłopakom nagrać jego zajęcia, skoro chcą sprowadzić nowych uczniów. Podczas nagrywania lekcji z Angie, Federico widzi Ludmiłę z Felipe i rozprasza się. Angie prosi Violettę i Felipe, by pokazali uczniom, jak się śpiewa w duecie. Śpiewając z Violettą "Nuestro camino", Felipe zauważa Naty i śpiewa dla niej. Leon przychodzi do Studia, by pogratulować Francesce jej wyjazdu do Europy dla kariery. Francesca domyśla się, że Leon przyszedł do Studia, bo chciał spotkać Violettę. Violetta pyta się Leona, czy on tęskni za nią i myśli o odbudowaniu ich związku. Leon nie odpowiada na pytanie Violetty, przez co ona wychodzi obrażona. Angie otrzymuje pilny telefon i mówi Germanowi, że właściciel Studia sprzedał budynek. Pojawia się Jade, która mówi Germanowi i Angie, że jest nową właścicielką Studia. Maxi spotyka się z Matyldą. Matylda mówi Maxiemu, że między nimi jest jakaś dobra energia. Maxi zgadza się z Matyldą. Naty spotyka się z Felipe. Felipe przeprasza Naty, że śpiewał tylko dla niej, i proponuje jej spotkanie na wieczór. Francesca podsłuchuje, jak Martin mówi producentowi, który zaoferował jej karierę we Włoszech, że jak ona podpisze umowę, dowie się, że inwestycja była przekrętem, i będzie musiała koncertować po Europie. Leon znajduje Violettę w parku. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że zrozumiała to, że on nie chce z nią być. Leon mówi Violetcie, że chce z nią być. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki